


Into the Wild

by Heroes EU (Heroes_EU)



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroes_EU/pseuds/Heroes%20EU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael decides it's a good idea for the Bluth men to bond over a camping trip. What could possible go wrong? In progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Now the story of a wealthy family before they lost everything, who had no choice but to try and get along with each other. It's Arrested Development.

After the recent death of his wife, Michael Bluth decided it was a good idea for his son, George Michael to spend more time with his family to bond. And what better way to that than an all male camping trip?

“I'm not going.”

“Yes you are,” Michael insisted.

“No, it sounds stupid.”

“What is it I always say?” Michael asked.

“Family first,” he sighed.

“Family first,” Michael reiterated with a smile. “You don't want to let the others down do you? Now go and get your bag ready.”

“Fine,” he sighed.

“Dad?”

“Go wait in the car George Michael, we'll be out in a minute.”

George Michael, left and returned to the car while Michael supervised his father, George Sr, packing his back to go on the trip.

“Sometimes I hate this family, you make me wish I could get away from you all. Go to prison or something, I don't know,” George muttered to himself as he carelessly forced his clothes into a rucksack that Michael had brought for him.

“That's the spirit,” Michael said sarcastically. “Are you sure you don't want to come, buddy?” he yelled down the small hall of his parent's home.

“No, I'm going to stay here with mother,” Buster said with joy as he popped his head out from his bedroom door.

“Is everyone else ready?” George asked, dragging the bag along the floor.

“Almost, we just have to pick up Tobias on the way.”

Tobias Fünke was Michael's brother-in-law, married to his twin sister, Lyndsey.

“Oh,” George said with a sigh. “Not that – ”

“Forget,” Gob said as he waved his hands out, almost hitting George Michael who sat next to him. “Did it work?” he asked.

“Nope, I still remember the number. Sorry but maybe it just isn't a good trick,” George Michael said sympathetically.

“Illusion.” Gob winced. “And it's fine, you're the problem. Stupid George Michael.”

The doors to Michael's cars opened and Michael and George got in the front seats. Michael turned to the back seats and looked at his son and brother. “What are you two doing?”

“Nothing you'd understand,” Gob said as he looked out of the window.

Michael shrugged it off. “Alright then, let's get going.”

And so Michael put the car in motion and their journey began.

“You should sell this thing, we have a perfectly good stair car going to waste,” George said.

“Shoot me if you ever see me driving a stair car,” Michael replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's not as long as the first part.

One stop and fifteen sing-alongs later, the Bluth family had arrived at their destination, and after what seemed like a trek that would never end, they were ready to set up camp.

"I can't wait for us all to erect our poles and sleep together," Tobias said, and being the innocent man that he was, failed to see how easily his words could be misunderstood.

Michael clapped his hands together with a smile. "Alright, I think this is a good place to stop. Gob, have you got the tents?"

"Of course," Gob said. He hadn't. "I'm not an idiot." He was. Gob quickly looked at what he was carrying and turned back to the others. "No I don't. Sorry, my bad." He stepped over to George Michael and whispered in his ear. "I told you my trick works."

"Don't you mean illusion?" George Michael teased.

Gob tried to cover his embarrassment but didn't come close to convincing. "I wouldn't know, I forgot. I'm just that good."

George sat down on a log and rested his head on his palm. "I have the worst [expletive remove] family."


End file.
